Life In Hell
by sophia111498
Summary: she had a great life well at least for the first 12 years of her life then it went down hill for her. will max survive it with the people she loves or will she die and parish away will she ever get out of this hell whole and truly find some one who cares and loves for her or is that impossible WARNING: PHYSICAL, SEXUAL, AND VERBAL ABUSE INSIDE (not that bad yet)
1. welcome to my life

It was a cold gloomy day in the park. I was sitting on the swing lightly swinging with my beanie, favorite sweatshirt, scarf and jeans on holding my arm in my other hand. I had nowhere else to go. I didn't want to go home the person who hurt my arm would be there probably angrier than anything at me for leaving.

I have had worse. I have probably been hurt every way possible. I hated my life so much but refused to give up I have two siblings who are twins Gassy and angel and they were almost three and I had to protect them. As long as I didn't disobey they wouldn't get hurt and this week they were at my neighbor's house also my godsons home and his older brother Iggy my best friend. I looked around and saw one little kid running u and down going up the stairs and down the slide over and over until him mom called out

"Johnny comes on bud it's getting late and dark time to go home maybe we will watch batman tonight"

"YEA!" yelled the little boy and him and his mother walked back down the street most likely to their home. Seeing that little scene tore my already torn heart even more.

I remembered my mom. I was on the verge of tears and before I knew it my tears broke through my barriers and stared to stream down my face. I didn't cry often but only certain topics and my moods made those feeling flood out of me as if it were poison that had to be sucked out of me. I slowly stood up I knew I had a good 4 blocks till I got home and knew what would most likely happen once I reached home. No I don't call it home I just call it a house not my house but just any house. A home is only where you live with people you love and where you want to be and this house did not earn either of those privileges. The only people in that house who I love are just the twins. I practically raised them since they arrived at this house my guardian Jeb (I will not call him dad) had needed extra money and he seemed so nice in the outside world and got approved to foster children to the point that he's their guardian and he can only take up to three children and its basically adopting children without adopting and those kids stayed with you basically all of their kid lives.

I always thought eventually one more kid would arrive thank god they didn't I was almost to the house when I started wanting to regress away from it and I knew I had no choice. If I left that means id go missing if I'd go missing that'd mean a file would be reported and if I was found id be in a loud of trouble I would have to be questioned and he might try to kill me or the twins or even Iggy and my godson Ari who he knew I loved to death. No I had no other choice but to go on. I go to the front steps and went up each creaking wooden step very carefully. And I opened the door with caution and trued to be extremely careful hoping Jeb would be sleeping and I could sneak upstairs to my room. As I closed the front door I sighed relief as I heard no movement. I locked the door and turned around

"MAX WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU"

I turned around and he was right behind me. He threw me into the wall and punched and kicked at me a few times. Then he started to drag me upstairs. O no. I knew what that meant. I tried kicking and punching and screaming but I knew it would never work. Jeb also managed to soundproof the whole house. I finally lost all energy as he managed to pull me up all 18 of our steps upstairs.

I am 15. I have blond hair. My mother is dead. I have taken care of twins since I was 12 all by myself. I live in a world of hell and pain. I have been abused any way possibly thought of. And all that abuse has happened by my father's hand. My name is maximum ride and welcome to my life.


	2. The Rape

I felt like I was giving up completely by not fighting back but it wasn't like I hadn't gone through something like this before and it wasn't like there was any other way to get out of this. As I was pulled by basically only my hair over the final step I was dragged down the white hallway that led to his room and the door was kicked open by him. He dragged me in and threw me down on the bed. Before I could even move an inch after being thrown he jumped on top of me assaulting me with wet kisses.

I screamed against his lips and tried fighting back again. He had just done this less than 24 hours ago and I was still sore and I didn't think this was going to feel good at all. He saw me starting to fight back and pinned my wrists with one of his hands and my legs between his legs. With his free hand he reached next to him in his little desk table drawer and pulled out 2 sets of handcuffs. He put the handcuffs on the side of the bed and punched me a few times making me disoriented to the point where he handcuffed both my arms to the head bored. I was trapped. He smiled at the fear and pain in my eyes which he knew he was the cause of and was going to enhance that fear and pain by 100. He continued plotting kisses starting on my lips full on down my color bone, directly on my covered breast, down my stomach and to the top part of my jeans. He then with eager pulled open my shirt and ripped my bra off. I shivered and just tried to focus on anything else. I always wished I could just pass out through it all but Jeb always said he loved it when I was awake and unless he said other wise I had to be up. Once he was done knitting my breast which was now completely sore he popped my jean button off and pulled the zipper down and pulled the jeans off completely only leaving me in plain underwear. He then took a pair of scissors and cut those off to. Now I was completely naked.

I was crying now I think I take back what I said before I do not only cry when I thought of topics but also when I was going through the actual abuse or even. Then Jeb got off of me. I was relieved he only stripped me nothing else. I felt relief but not for long for I knew this did not mean anything good. I was scarred now as he walked out of his door down the hall. He could be bringing his toys in. I shuddered. Then he walked back in with a duffel. O no those were his toys and 4 other men. That's when I started begging.

"Please don't do this please please please please I promise I'll never do it again just don't"

"Too bad bitch I have hungry customers and perfect merchandise that deserves punishment"

The first man took his turn and thrust into me. Thank god Jeb was smart enough to make them were protection. But I could still feel it when they released themselves. Each man took their time and turns while I cried eventually one customer got sick of me and put a gag in my mouth. And decided I needed punishment. He pulled out some whips and toys and used them on me. Finally all of them were done including Jeb and they left. Jed came to the side of the bed and un-cuffed me. He whispered to my level

"I hope that was as fun for you as it was for me and the guys I think they will be returning and with that he left. And yelled briefly clean you're self-up"

I would have fought back but I couldn't risk it. I got up very slowly and wanted to just scream in pain. I was bleeding where the whip hit me and where they pounded into me. I wanted to die but I knew I wouldn't and couldn't I slowly crawled/limped back to my room. In there was a way to a bathroom where I washed up and tried to scrub those men away but couldn't, I would never be able to.

I then threw on some sweats and a t-shirt. I picked up my phone and dialed Iggy then. I gathered my voice when he answers.

"Hello Iggy here"

"Hey Iggy its max" I tried to suppress my raw voice

"O hey max you sound terrible. Are you ok?"

"Yea I just don't feel well I think I caught a bug or something, that's why I was actually calling I was wondering if your mom could keep the twins till tomorrow I don't want them catching anything."

"O definitely you know how much my mom loves the twins they keep my brother entertained and don't say you feel bad for being a bother because you know we would do anything for you to help you"

If only he knew what I lived through

"Thanks Iggy"

"No problem max we can watch them anytime my mom said so"

"Thanks night"

"Night max talk to you later"

"Bye"

With that I hung up. I looked at my clock. I was surprised when I read the time that Iggy hadn't called me earlier. It was 11:11. Make a wish max. All I wish was that I would survive till 18 and escape somehow. for now i was stuck here.


	3. could it get any worse

CHAPTER 3

**Hey guys well here's chapter 3 I'm so happy I already got a few favorites and reviews keep it up and I know this is a really grim story but it has to do with the romance plot and later events so bear with me. Anyways thanks to anyone who reviewed and has this story as a favorite and also if u have any questions or suggestions please always let me know J anyways enjoy this chapter I'm planning for chapter 4 being up tomorrow **

I was awoken by a car alarm outside that had gone off. I wanted to kill the person who wouldn't turn it off I rarely got sleep and I don't want some car alarm helping that. I looked at the clock and saw it was 5:06. Great and it was almost a whole 2 hours before I should have to be up.

I slowly got up still sore from last night I was surprised I could walk. Then again this has been happening too much since my mom died that I learned how to be tolerant of pain most of the time. Also at 12 I had to take care of twins so I had to learn that I had to get up to feed them, change them and soothe them etc.. I quickly took a shower and threw on a sweatshirt and a pair of black pants. I didn't have school today it was Saturday and to top it all off I had no school Monday or Tuesday. Monday was because of Columbus Day and Tuesday was a day where teachers had meetings or something. Long weekends can be good or bad.

Good cause Jeb may go away with friends for the long weekend. Bad because if he stayed home I would almost be stuck with him 24/7 save for the Mondays and Tuesdays he worked. I sat on my bed and flipped open my lab top that Iggy bought me for my birthday. I went on Facebook. Nothing new on there. Then I went on my picture file heart drive. I opened the one labeled old life and put the slide show on. Each picture showed either my mom dad and me together or my mom and me or my dad and me or just my mom herself or dad being silly. All pictures before her death. At the end was a picture of the three of us me holding my dad's hand in my right and my mom's in the left and me hanging swinging between them, We all were smiling and laughing. Then the words came on the screen. RIP MOMMY 10-7-O9. Then I just happened to look at my date clock on my desktop and saw that today was the 4th anniversary of the day I lost my mom, dad and life. I knew I probably wouldn't be able to visit my mom grave but knew if she was watching me from somewhere shed understand and know I was thinking of her either way.

All of a sudden I was snapped out of my daze when I heard footsteps dragging their ways upstairs. I quickly but quietly shut my laptop and shoved it under my mattress then pulled the covers over myself and pretended to be asleep. I hoped if it were Jeb planning on doing more things to me he would at least try and leave me alone. Then my door slammed open

"YOU SLUT WAKE UP"

I pretended to wake up and sit up calmly but I knew I already looked frightened and I hated it that I was helping to give him satisfaction.

"FINALLY WHORE NOW SOMEONE NEW WILL BE JOINING US YOU ARE TO TEACH THEM HOW THINGS ROLE AROUND HERE AND THEY WILL SHARE YOUR ROOM"

I paled. O no someone else to look after and now I would be sharing this room with four people. If I wasn't scared I would have asked what this girls age was but I wouldn't dare. Then we both heard the doorbell ring and I figured that would be the new arrival.

Jeb walked away he looked sober and put a smile on his face and answered the door

"ah hello Jeb here is the child we asked you to take in that you agreed to"

"o how wonderful and he's just max's age, speaking of her where is she" he tried to say with ought sounding angry

"MAXXXXX PLEASE COME DOWN" he managed to say to sound sweat

I walked down the stairs then only to see a tall boy who was thin wearing a black t-shirt, dark jeans, had black hair and looked not happy to be here at all

"There she is" said the social worker "now max this is Nicholas though he has said in the past he likes the nickname fang, he is only a month or so older than you, I'm sure it will be great to have someone your age besides the little twins right.

"Of course" I managed a somewhat gentle facial expression.

"Max why don't you take fang up to your room and get him settled and I'll be up in about 15 minutes" said Jeb

"I suppressed another shiver ad nodded my head"

"What a wonderful idea" said the lady and gave the kid fang a nude "like your father said max I need just a few minutes to talk to him and then he will be up"

I nodded once more before turning and starting for the stairs fang on my tail. I only hoped he had other family he could run to because he's my age which means Jeb might take a liking to him and if that liking was anything like the liking he had toward me this kid was screwed. To top it all off this just added to the bad things that happen on this date every year. On this date I have lost my parents, been abused every way possible for the first time, had the twins show up and of course now have another kid show up. Could anything ever get any worse.


	4. i just hope

"Ok so this is your room which also is my room."

This kid…. Fang… didn't seem too thrilled.

"Sorry but that's what Jeb said..."

He nodded as if he understood that kids had to do what their parents told them and walked over to his bed. I hadn't noticed the other bed or dresser that was added earlier this morning. As he started to unpack I sat on my bed. I studied him. He wasn't fat or short as I had observed the first time I saw him. He was somewhat muscular enough to have a lot of strength. It sent shivers down my spine that id be sharing a room with a guy that was strong but somehow I didn't feel as scared with fang.

"so how old are you"

I looked up from his muscles and out of my thought slightly embarrassed and looked at his face.

"15 you?"

"15 birth date"

I knew what he was doing I had done it before he was asking questions to learn more about to me and see what kind of person I was.

"November 14 1997 how about you"

"August 14 1997" so we were only 2 months apart. I guess that's good that he isn't too much older than me. Then he started again

"Reason you're in here"

Before I answered I responded with "do you ever talk in full sentences. He shrugged and mumbled sorry. "Hey look I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." I heard a soft "it's fine."

I studied him a bit longer as his face was turned away and his back was to me. "you asked why I was in the system. Well I'm not my mom passed away when I was 12 well almost 12 and Jeb was my father."

"You said was" fang turned around and said

I stared at him before I could explain Jeb came upstairs and opened the door somewhat calmly I guess that lady was still here.

"Hey kids hop you're getting along. Max may i speak with you outside a for a moment."

I again managed to hide my fear but I think fang noticed it. I walked outside and Jeb shut the door behind me before shoving a hand over my mouth and pulling my hair up while he spoke to me quietly so he would be unheard

"Listen you are to explain how this household runs what your duties are for now he is just as responsible and how there are punishment that you know very well of." He punched me in the ribs heavily and I fell to my knees he also slapped my cheek but somehow he managed to do it quietly but painfully "ill be back tonight in about one hour. He stalked off and I rose to my feet steadily. I rubbed my stinging cheek and walked inside hoping it wasn't as red as I thought it would be. When I opened the door fang looked back and instantly his sights set on my cheek. Oh no. at first I could have sworn there to be anger in his eyes but put it off as it disappears.

"What he'd say?"

I looked at him the stinging in my cheek and the pounding in my stomach still existent. "He just wanted to make sure I explain the rules." Fang looked like he was going to ask something else before my phone went off. I answered it

"Hello"

"Hey max I was wondering if the twins are staying again or are you coming to pick them up?"

"CRAP I FORGOT I'm soo sorry ill come pick them up"

"No problem max cya"

I hung up "hey fang I'm sorry ill be back just stay up here" before e he could respond I ran downstairs I slowly walked into the kitchen. "um hi I forgot to pick the twins up from their play date at the neighbors so ill be back" Jeb would have hit me for that if it weren't for the lady being there.

"Ok hunny"

"Wait max maybe you should take fang with you to meet some neighbors" aid the lady

Ugh great "ok" I walked up stairs

"Hey fang you want to tag along you'll meet our other 2 members of the house hold and I think you'll like our neighbor."

"Sure"

We went our way downstairs and out the door I just hope he took well to the twins and the twins took a liking to him they didn't trust many people their old enough to know how I get hurt and witnessed some of the beatings and they are especially afraid or men save for Iggy and his dad.

**THANKYOU SO MUCH I GOT QUIT A FEW FAVORITES AND A FEW REVIEWS I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE SLOW BUT BELIEVE ME ILL TRY AND ADD MORE SPICE SOON AND TRY AND START SHOWING SOME LOVING FAX J ANYWAYS KEEP REVIEWING IF I GET LIKE 5 REVIEWS TODAY ILL UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER BEFORE TOMMOROW :) **


	5. Home sweet home

**Ok so I decided I was going to do a fang pov and then if this is uploaded by 10-11-12 I may upload another one today as well. But I know these are short and I apologize anyways enjoy J**

I was at the agency when thee adoption lady Maggie I think her name is came in.

"hello fang follow me the car is ready" great I thought sourly to myself. We got into the car and drove away to my new home..

"oh fang I forgot to mention that this family has a girl just about your age I think you'll like that" maybe I thought as long as she isn't a snobby stuck up bitch. We finally arrived at the home. It didn't look to big but not too small. I honestly just hoped I get my own room, time and space. I missed y old life. Hopefully life wouldn't change that much but then again for me it already has taken a Jurassic change hasn't it.

We got out of the car and made our way up the front steps and to the door. Maggy knocked on the door

"ah hello Jeb here is the child we asked you to take in that you agreed to"

"o how wonderful and he's just max's age, speaking of her where is she" he tried to say with ought sounding angry

"MAXXXXX PLEASE COME DOWN" he managed to say to sound sweat

I saw a beautiful girl walk down the stairs the. She was wearing a very simple outfit which was a good sign that she wasn't a stuck up bitch. She had blond long hair and she had a thin slender frame. I also saw she had brown eyes when she brought them up to observe me.

"There she is" said the social worker "now max this is Nicholas though he has said in the past he likes the nickname fang, he is only a month or so older than you, I'm sure it will be great to have someone your age besides the little twins right.

Twins? She never said anything about that. She responded it sounded already like she thought the name was a joke.

"Max why don't you take fang up to your room and get him settled and I'll be up in about 15 minutes" said Jeb

She seemed uncomfortable but answered with a nodding of her head. And then it hit me why would I be going to her room and not mine…..

"What a wonderful idea" said Maggy and gave me a nod

"like your father said max I need just a few minutes to talk to him and then he will be up"

She nodded once more before turning and starting for the stairs I on her tail. She looked like she was thinking.

"Ok so this is your room which also is my room." She said.

So much for wanting my own room I thought bitterly and sourly. It mustve showed through my facial expressions cause she said

"Sorry but that's what Jeb said..."

I nodded I understood a child does as it is told.

"so how old are you" she asked

"15 you?"

"15 birth date" she asked again

"November 14 1997 how about you"

"August 14 1997" wow we were only 2 months apart

"Reason you're in here" I asked

Before she even answered she responded with "

do you ever talk in full sentences. I shrugged

"sorry" I mumbled

"Hey look I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." I heard her say

"It's fine" I responded with softly

"You asked why I was in the system. Well I'm not my mom passed away when I was 12 well almost 12 and Jeb was my father." She all of a sudden stated then I realize she said was my father not is.

"You said was" I turned around and said

She stared at me and right before she could explain Jeb came upstairs and opened the door somewhat calmly I guess Maggy was still here.

"Hey kids hop you're getting along. Max may I speak with you outside a for a moment."

She looked like she was trying to hide fear… I don't know if I liked this something is up

I heard some mumbling I was going to try and listen but I decided against it and looked around the room was pretty big ax's bed was on the right mine on the left a load of floor room in the middle and on the far wall was a door to a bathroom and a 2 separate cribs. I'm guessing for the twins which were not here. The walls were lavender purple at least they weren't pink. Wooden floors and a desk on the other wall, 2 dressers, Also 2 windows one next to each bed plus an extra one by the twin cribs. All of them had shades on them that I guessed would open and close then max walked in. then I saw a little bit of red when I saw her slightly red cheek

"What he'd say?"

I was going to ask something else before a phone went off. Max answered it

"Hello …..CRAP I FORGOT I'm soo sorry ill come pick them up" she said

She hung up hung up

"hey fang I'm sorry ill be back just stay up here" before i could respond she ran downstairs. I just went back to unpacking things into the dresser that I spotted on my side of my room. I was sure it was mine since it was empty.

The door suddenly opened and max walked in "Hey fang you want to tag along you'll meet our other 2 members of the house hold and I think you'll like our neighbor."

"Sure" I said did I really have any other choice.

We went our way downstairs and out the door. I wondered how this would play out.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW GOOOOO sorry if this chapter sucked and was boring I promise to make it more interesting next chapter. With the weekend maybe I can upload 5-6 chapters before Monday comes with school right along with it -_- stupid school but we need it now im ranting SORRY L anyways REVIEWWWWW **


	6. happy but also not happy

**Ok since I felt that last chapter wasn't that much I decided that since I have no homework or stupid studying to do ,god I hate high school work, I'd write another chapter I really don't sleep for another hour anyways and now my cw channel no longer exists at the moment so I can't watch vampire diaries and everything else so instead u guys get another chapter J o and this is from max's pov**

**MAX'S POV**

When we stepped outside we walked across the street and over to the house 1 over to the right. It was similarly built like the place I stayed at (it is not home to me) but it had a n extra lower floor and was extended. Iggy's parents had money. I walked up to the white door and ran the little gold colored door bell. I still sensed fang behind me. Then the door swung open. There stood Iggy.

"hey max" he pulled me into a hug and after he did so he noticed fang behind me. We both walked in right when Iggy spoke.

"who's he" before I could answer or before fang could answer himself I heard 3 pairs of feet run down the stairs and tackle my legs

"MAX MAX MAX"

I smirked and chuckled. "I'm guessing you guys missed me"

"YA WE DID" also I should mention the twins were advanced for their age of almost three. It was October now and the twin's birthday was November 14th so it was almost time for their bday. Then angel raised her little arms I knew what that meant.

I lifted her up and held her on my left hip. We hit our noses together and she giggled.

"hi hunny there's someone you should meet I think Iggy wants to know too."

"Yes I do" he stated

Then angel realized fang in the room and hid her face in my hair and behind her little blond hair. I felt Gazzys arms tighten around my leg and Iggy took ari my godson his brother off my leg and held him.

"uh yea hi my names nick but I rather be called fang thanks if you're going to call me nick just don't say it infront of me " wow longer sentences I thought. Then I heard gazzy giggle.

"ats a funny name" he said while giggiling. Fang smirked and bent down to his level.

"Thank you so is gazzy but its unique"

"What's uque"

"Unique it means special one of a kind"

"TATS WHAT MAX SAYS"

I smiled at that especially when gazzy let go of my leg and came out of hiding. I could see he was starting to trust fang. Just as I said it though Gazzys eyes filled with fear and he waved his little hand for me to come closer to him. I got down on my knees and knelt before him still while holding angel who was still hiding.

"is he a good guy" he whispered frightfully"

"Yes gazzy I promise" even though I didn't know 100% yet but it broke my heart that a little 2 year old had to ask that question. He smiled and walked over to fang.

"im 2 almost thwee" he held up 2 little fingers.

"im 15" fang said then gazzy did something unexpected he held up his little chubby arms. I couldn't believe it he didn't even let Iggy hold him that quick. Fang looked a little unsure and glanced at me before he bent down and retrieved the little boy.

"Max said you're a good guy so I like you"

Fang looked at me question and smirked "did she now well she's telling the truth."

All of a sudden angel was trying to let go of me so I put her gently down. She looked up at fang and smiled a little white smile.

"HI im angel I trust u a wittle more im 2 to" she said shyly but energetically.

Fang smiled and nodded. Then angel ran back to me.

"Well nice to meet you fang you should join us for dinner one day sorry but my parents aren't home they'll meet you next time. Fang nodded again. They chatted a little before I realized gazzy managed to fall asleep on fangs shoulder I smiled then I felt angel also sleeping. They always managed to somehow sleep at almost the same time. Then I spoke up not to loud

"um hey guys happy you guys like each other and all that but it looks like they both fell asleep I think we should be getting back beside Jeb may be looking for us . I said the last part of that sentence softly.

"o ok max no problem, fang nice to meet you" then he waved good bye as the four of us walked to the house.

When we entered Jeb and that lady were about to say good bye

"o my! Look at that they already too well to fang I'm so glad." With that she left which scared me even more.

"Max you are to put the twins upstairs and then come back down I have to talk to you."

"Yes sir" I said timidly. I led fang upstairs in the room I placed angel down in one crib and fang placed gazzy in another.

"I'll be back" I softly said he nodded and went over to his bed.

I went downstairs to find Jeb on the couch by the stairs with a beer in his hands I walked over to him "um you wanted to see me" then his eyes met mine he told me to come closer. Then he grabbed me and rolled me under him and I almost screamed and I would have not for his hand that crashed down on my mouth.

"Shut up bitch now listen things are now back in order my friends are coming back later tonight it will be later so that kid and the twins will be sleeping. When we come get you you are not to fight back or else. And here's a little reminder of what you are." With that and rubbed my breasts and kissed me roughly and trailed his hand too low for my liking I hoped he wouldn't try raping me when fang could walk down any minute then finally Jeb punched me in the ribs and shoved me away off the couch. I was a little shaken up so I crawled away and sat out of his view and let a tear fall. Then I noticed fang peering from the top of the stairs. Shit.

**Ok so there you go guys your extra chapter hopefully it was enough and a little mor action and sweetness. And now with that cliff you know things are about to get a little more interesting with fangs knowledge of max's life and now his. Anyways if you have any suggestions comment please and if you have any other type of comment also review please it is very appreciated. Until tomorrow when I post the next update (hopefully) have a good night and till next chapter good-bye**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE SORRY

Omg finally I am so sorry guys my computer crashed and then I fixed it and my fanficition log in info was refusing to log me in and I was getting so annoyed on top of it i have all this school work and have to study or psats this week so its definitely a busy week. Also i have been staying after school till 9 helping build sets for our play. I am writing the next few chapters now and i will be uploading 1 or 2 today and 1 or 2 tommorow and probably only 1 a day after that. also thank you for any review, favorites and so on. someone asked me to fix some of my grammar and yes I do know that some of it may be horrible but its not done purposely its just the speed that I type causes me to make errors sometimes but ill try and fix it as much as possible. Thank you again and sorry for my delay I know how it feels to have to wait for an author to update so thank you for your patience :) the chapter should be up roughly about an hour hopefully.


	8. learning new things

**FANGS POV:**

When we stepped outside we walked across the street and over to the house 1 over to the right. It looked like this kid's parent had money. We walked up to the white door and max rang the doorbell. Then the door swung open. There stood a tall thin boy that looked about my age.

The boy pulled max into a tight hug. Then glanced over her shoulder at me, probably trying to figure out who I was.

"Who's he" I heard him ask but before she could answer I heard voices of screaming little kids yelling and little feet padding while running on the floor.

"MAX MAX MAX"

Three little kids ran out of the door way. One was a little boy with brown hair and looked about 3 or 4 as did the other two kids. One of the other two was a small girl with blond hair and brown eyes and a little boy with brown eyes and brown hair.

Max smirked and chuckled. "I'm guessing you guys missed me" I heard her say

"YA WE DID" Then the little girl raised her little arms and max lifted her up and held her on her left hip.

"Hi hunny there's someone you should meet I think Iggy wants to know too."

I looked up. Iggy that's an unusual name then again so was fang so I couldn't argue.

"Yes I do" stated Iggy.

All of a sudden the little girl max was holding spotted me and abruptly hid her face in max's hair . the little boys arms tightened around max's leg and Iggy helped out max by grabbing the other little boy from max.

"uh yea hi my names nick but I rather be called fang thanks if you're going to call me nick just don't say it in front of me " I said Then I heard a little giggle.

"ats a funny name mines gazzy" the small boy on max's leg while giggling. I smirked and bent down to his level.

"Thank you so is gazzy but its unique"

"What's uque"

"Unique it means special one of a kind"

"TATS WHAT MAX SAYS"

I smiled at that especially when gazzy let go of max's leg and came out of hiding. I could see he was starting to trust me. Then just as he was getting close to me I saw something in his eyes and saw him tell max to come closer and he whispered something in max's ear.

He asked whatever he had to ask and then smiled and ran back over to me to talk.

"I'm 2 almost thwee" he held up 2 little fingers.

"I'm 15" I said then gazzy held up his little chubby arms. I was shocked not many kids warmed up to me that quickly, even max looked shocked. I was a little unsure and glanced at max before I bent down and retrieved the little boy.

"Max said you're a good guy so I like you"

I looked at max with question in my expression. She said that? But she barely knew me. Then I looked at the awaiting child I was holding.

"Did she now? Well she's telling the truth."

"I know she is lying bad an tats angel my sister an tats john my cousin" he smiled proudly while pointing out each other child.

All of a sudden angel was trying to let go of max and was put gently down. She looked up at me and smiled a little white smile.

"HI I'm angel I trust u a wittle more I'm 2 to" she said shyly but energetically.

I smiled and nodded. Then angel ran back to max.

"Well nice to meet you fang you should join us for dinner one day sorry but my parents aren't home they'll meet you next time. I nodded again. We chatted a little about school and games and sports on tv. Before max spoke up not too loudly.

"um hey guys happy you guys like each other and all that but it looks like they both fell asleep I think we should be getting back beside Jeb may be looking for us" I noticed she said the last part of that sentence softly.

"o ok max no problem, fang nice to meet you" then he waved good bye as the four of us walked to the house.

When we entered Jeb and that lady were about to say good bye

"O my! Look at that they already too well to fang I'm so glad." With that she left

"Max you are to put the twins upstairs and then come back down I have to talk to you." I heard Jeb say

"Yes sir" she said timidly. She led me upstairs in the room and placed angel down in one crib and I placed gazzy in another.

"I'll be back" she said softly I nodded and went over to my bed. She left to go down stairs I waited a few minutes before I got up and walked over to the door. i lightly opened the door making sure not to wake up the twins and walked out. I put my back against the wall and listened quietly.

"Shut up bitch now listen things are now back in order my friends are coming back later tonight it will be later so that kid and the twins will be sleeping. When we come get you, you are not to fight back or else. And here's a little reminder of what you are."

Was…. Was that Jeb talking? O no I was hoping my conclusions were wrong I finally looked over from the top step and secretly as possible and saw max being shoved off the couch. I felt my blood boil. I could already smell the alcohol from the opened bottles and knew Jeb was drinking. Max looked like she was in pain I wanted to help but my conscious told me if I did she may get in more trouble. I was about to leave when I saw her eyes meet mine. Shit she saw me.

**Yay! I know it's not much I'm trying to upload one more today but until then REVIE REVIEW REVIEW J!**


	9. truth is revealed

**Yay! Chapters more of them YAY. I have chosen to write before I finish homework to get into that mode lol. Ok so hopefully this chapter is interesting and maybe ill start doing those convos with characters in these little reports I give. Also I want to attempt to mention people who review so give me reasons to mention you J ok so here it goes**

_I was about to leave when I saw her eyes meet mine. Shit she saw me. (fang pov)_

_Then I noticed fang peering from the top of the stairs. Shit. (max's pov)_

**Max's pov**

He looked just as shocked as me, as if he were a child trying to sneak a cookie from a cookie jar. I was grateful he didn't try and come down stairs. I don't know what Jeb would have done, but at the same time I was frightful of what fang might've witnessed or overheard. His eyes were filled with shock, confusion, recognition, and anger….. Wait anger? Why would he be angry? He literally only met me earlier today. Finally I realized that maybe we were just staring for too long. It felt like 1 hour but in reality it was about 2 minutes. I broke the observation and put my finger to my lip. I mouthed go to the room. I hoped I mouthed that good enough. I guess I did because he quietly went back down the hallway. I got up very slowly Jebs back was facing me and I was grateful. As I was walking slowly, quietly and frightfully up stairs I heard Jeb utter 11 words that chilled me to the bone

"Don't forget to burn the rules into him or I will" I shivered and mumbled a quiet ok. That was only a figure of speech to most people….. To me in my life a simple statement like that could be a "foreshadow" of a new painful torture, especially with the word burn in it. I finally made it to the top of the stairs. My chest was tender from the quick groping preview id received, and my ribs though I had worse where aching to the touch. They weren't broken but sore and probably bruised.

I walked down the hallway and opened the door to find an anxious fang on his bed sitting with his hands on his knees, slightly shaking his leg. It looked as if a million things were running through his mind. When I closed the door the sound must have snapped him out of it and he shot his eyes directly on me. For a minute he looked as if he was searching for any marks on me, he wouldn't find any yet. Then the questions started.

"M…max I think I know what's going on but tell me it isn't true."

I looked at him with sadness in my eyes. I think just that alone confirmed his assumption.

"no, no, no….. max I only met you a few hours ago and you don't belong in this house" like I didn't know that I thought bitterly. There was silence before he spoke again.

"look I don't mean to be intruding but can I please ask you a few questions…?" I looked at his and whispered a slight but audible enough ok. He looked at me.

"I…I was in here and decided to come look what was going on when I heard him talking all I saw though was you being shoved off the couch…" o thank god that's all he saw but he heard almost everything… o no

"Max?"

"Yea"

"What men was your father talking about?"

I snarled a little bit "he's not my father" I said bitterly

Fang sat silently and nodded again. God I hated his nod, but I knew he was waiting for the rest of his answer. I sighed then.

"Look don't worry about it" then added in a very quiet mumble "it's not the first time."

He looked even angrier now. It kind of scared me and fang must've sensed it cause he calmed down slightly. Then he sighed as well.

"Well if you don't want to explain that can you tell me this?"

"And this thing is?"

"What did "he" mean by teach me the rules?"

"I thought I told you to go in the room before that" I said a little bit angrily. Now he basically heard everything Jeb had said, great.

I let a shaky breath out. "look I didn't ask before but do you have any other family you can stay with?" he looked at me astonished

"Why you don't like me already?"

"No not that it's just….. You.. Would be…. Better off." He stared at me

"Well if I'm in the system I think that means I don't"

"Just asking… are you sure."

"yes I am my mother was killed in front of me, my sister was killed, my dad's dead, and my stepdad is the one who murdered my mom and sister in front of me." He said quietly in an explaining, annoyed (somewhat), and fast way. His silky voice enticed me.

"I'm sorry Fang"

"Whatever that was a while ago, couldn't find me a home. Best part the bastard wasn't arrested at first for the murders, it was because he was caught beating me up. After a few months of it he finally got caught." He said bitterly and walked to the window. So he was abused for a while as well. I felt now that I knew this I could relate to him and open up a little more.

"Re…. remember how I told you my mom died?" he looked back and nodded. I walked across the room and sat down he followed and sat beside me.

"W...well it wasn't an accident. Jeb got mad one day and started beating he...her up" I would not cry.

"He went too far" I whispered "I witnessed it. I was sitting on the steps watching through the banister holes crying silently, I even yelled stop daddy a few times. My mom told me to go hide and Jeb just cursed me out. I went downstairs and tried pulling his arm and he back handed me and I wailed tears…. That was the first time he had ever hit me. It was also the first time he hit my mom." I felt the tears… great; I went on "after he got me out of the way he kept beating her up until he realized she had stopped breathing. Until he realized he had committed murder." I felt the tears starting to roll down my face leaving wet trail marks.

All of a sudden I felt fangs arms close around me and hold me close to him. I didn't even flinch that was a first the only people who could touch me without me freaking were Iggy, his brother and the twins of course. I went on.

"A… after he realized this he turned to me and said this was my entire fault, that I made him kill her. He then grabbed me and said I needed punishment. He hit me over and over again and then dragged me upstairs….and… and he….he….raped me" I whispered the last part as softly as I could. Fang tensed up.

"I'm so sorry max"

"That was the first of many. That was when I was 12 and I have probably had it done to me once almost every day and now he has friends who help him" I continuously cried.

"Max I promise ill find a way to get you out of this." He looked like he still had a question

"Max? Are…. Are the twins yours?"

"No Jebs at least smart enough not to get me pregnant since it would look suspicious in school… the twins came along the same day my mom died. My mom and dad wanted to take in small children. The agency told Jeb due to the death he didn't have to take the twins in but he just wanted the money. He told me I took care of them or they died."

"how did your dad not get caught what about finger prints?"

I laughed a sad laugh "he put her in the car and drove to an unused road and set the car on fire. It made it look like a death due to the car setting on fire"

Fang looked angry

"Bastard" he said

"I agree" I whimpered and held his shirt a little bit tighter.

"Why don't you run?"

"If I do he will kill me, or the twins, even Iggy and his family… and now you"

"O max…. I promise ill find a way" all of a sudden I jolted out of his arms and looked at him

"Fang please promise me you will not try and act like a hero and protect me tonight. It's not the first time and you will only get hurt its 5 against 2."

"FIVE?!"

I looked at him sadly as more tears ran down my face…. Well forget my whole no tears left thing I guess that was only for bullying in school. Then fang pulled me back to his chest and held me tighter and kept saying "shhhhh, calm down" I don't know how long we sat there but it must've been long cause the next thing I knew a group of men showed up at our bedroom door with lust in their eyes

And then….Jeb saw me in Fangs arms….

**Cliffy I'm so cruel I'm sooo sorry but review and favorite go, go, go, go, go **


	10. What Is To Come?

**Since I can't sleep cause of pain…(my sister elbowed my eye and I think I will have a black eye -_-) I decided to write another chapter until I can sleep. And also because I know how mean those cliff hangers where. I'm spoiling you guys lol don't always expect 2 chapters a day especially with school, but I love writing to my full potential so I try. imp also still trying to make up for that week I didn't write at all: / anyways ill start with fangs pov but I'll make it quick since u guys want to know what happens to max and fang next J. **

**Fangs pov**

As max mouthed the words go to the room I understood her perfectly. Yet I felt like something else may happen so I waited. Then I heard Jeb talk.

"Don't forget to burn the rules into him or I will" I didn't like the sound of that. I also heard a soft mumbled ok rom max. I quickly walked down to the room and slipped in so max thought I went inside when she told me. I sat there with my legs on my knees which were shaking and I began to think. Then I hear Max shut the door behind her. She looked horrible I thought sadly.

"M…max I think I know what's going on but tell me it isn't true."

She looked at me with sadness in her eyes. I think just that alone confirmed my assumption.

"No, no, no….. max I only met you a few hours ago and you don't belong in this house" she really didn't I knew somewhat of what she may be going through….then again I'm sure she knows she doesn't deserve this.

"Look I don't mean to be intruding but can I please ask you a few questions…?" she looked up at me and I looked at her and continued taking that as an ok.

"I…I was in here and decided to come look what was going on when I heard him talking all I saw though was you being shoved off the couch…" she looked relieved then not so much.

"Max?"

"Yea"

"What men was your father talking about?"

She snarled a little bit "he's not my father" she said bitterly

I sat silently and nodded again. I heard her sigh then.

"Look don't worry about it" then I heard her say "it's not the first time."

That angered me. What does she mean it's not the isn't time how long has the beatings been going on. Then I realized max was looking at me and she looked…scared. I realized I must've looked pissed as hell so I calmed down so I wouldn't frighten her. Though calming down took a lot of effort I managed a good amount of calmness to take over my mind and body. I let out some air.

"Well if you don't want to explain that can you tell me this?" I asked

"And this thing is?"

"What did "he" mean by teach me the rules?"

"I thought I told you to go in the room before that" shit now she looked angry.

I heard her let a shaky breath out. "Look I didn't ask before but do you have any other family you can stay with?" I looked at me astonished, did she already hate me?

"Why, you don't like me already?"

"No not that it's just….. You… Would be…. Better off." He stared at me

"Well if I'm in the system I think that means I don't"

"Just asking… are you sure."

"yes I am my mother was killed in front of me, my sister was killed, my dad's dead, and my stepdad is the one who murdered my mom and sister in front of me." I said quietly in an explaining, annoyed (somewhat), and fast way. I hated talking about that that day ruined my life, at least the bastard is in jail I thought. But at the same time I lost a father, mother and my sister.

"I'm sorry Fang" I heard her say with sincerity

"Whatever that was a while ago, couldn't find me a home. Best part the bastard wasn't arrested at first for the murders, it was because he was caught beating me up. After a few months of it he finally got caught." I said bitterly and walked to the window. Yea I was abused for a while as well. That's probably why I cared so much when I sensed the signs from Jeb and max.

"Re…. remember how I told you my mom died?" I looked back and nodded. I walked across the room and sat down beside her.

"W...well it wasn't an accident. Jeb got mad one day and started beating he...her up" I could tell she was holding back tears.

"He went too far" she whispered "I witnessed it. I was sitting on the steps watching through the banister holes crying silently, I even yelled stop daddy a few times. My mom told me to go hide and Jeb just cursed me out. I went downstairs and tried pulling his arm and he back handed me and I wailed tears…. That was the first time he had ever hit me. It was also the first time he hit my mom." Her tears started falling and she looked honestly pissed with herself. In any other circumstance it would have been cute or even funny. "After he got me out of the way he kept beating her up until he realized she had stopped breathing. Until he realized he had committed murder." her tears started to roll down her face leaving wet trail marks. I felt horrible I couldn't believe what she witnessed. I could most defiantly relate to it but I don't feel sorry for myself I felt sorry for her. I didn't feel many emotions besides anger and well neutral but know I truly felt overwhelmed with feelings of protection, anger, sadness and so on.

All of a sudden I just wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. Luckily she didn't' fight back and actually leaned into the gesture. Then she continued.

"A… after he realized this he turned to me and said this was my entire fault, that I made him kill her. He then grabbed me and said I needed punishment. He hit me over and over again and then dragged me upstairs….and… and he….he….raped me" she whispered the last part as softly as she could.

Anger filled me. She. Was. Raped. So many things were running through my head. Sure I thought of it but I shoved it to the side.

"I'm so sorry max"

"That was the first of many. That was when I was 12 and I have probably had it done to me once almost every day and now he has friends who help him" she continuously cried. And it broke my heart. She was so strong if she survived 3 years of that torture.

"Max I promise ill find a way to get you out of this." Then I was struck with something. Oh god, please tell me this isn't at least true. Then I just straight forward asked.

"Max? Are…. Are the twins yours?"

"No Jebs at least smart enough not to get me pregnant since it would look suspicious in school… the twins came along the same day my mom died. My mom and dad wanted to take in small children. The agency told Jeb due to the death he didn't have to take the twins in but he just wanted the money. He told me I took care of them or they died." I was relieved from them not being hers but at the same time anger. If she practically raised them they might as well be hers. I knew all my questions may have been killing her but I went on because I had to know.

"How did your dad not get caught what about finger prints?"

She laughed a sad laugh "he put her in the car and drove to an unused road and set the car on fire. It made it look like a death due to the car setting on fire"

That was the bottom line this guy was a fucking bastard no good dick.

"Bastard" at least that's what I said to bring down what I thought

"I agree" she whimpered and held my shirt a little bit tighter. Her tears sinking into my shirt but I didn't care. I only held her tighter.

"Why don't you run?" I whispered

"If I do he will kill me, or the twins, even Iggy and his family… and now you" the bastard used me against her will oh that's definitely broke everything.

"O max…. I promise ill find a way" all of a sudden she jolted out of my arms and looked at me. She scared me I thought I did something but then she spoke.

"Fang please promise me you will not try and act like a hero and protect me tonight. It's not the first time and you will only get hurt its 5 against 2."

"FIVE?!"

She looked at me sadly as more tears ran down her face…. Then I pulled her back to my chest and held her tighter I kept saying "shhhhh, calm down" to try and calm her down. I couldn't believe this I couldn't just let her get raped and beat by 5 men. How was that fair. I knew that in any situation 5 against 1 was not fair, Especially 1 helpless girl against 5 men. I just held her and let time pass. Everything kept running through my head. I was soothing her and finally got her to settle to soft sniffles when a group of men showed up at our bedroom door with lust in their eyes. All staring at max.

And then….Jeb saw Max in my arms…. That couldn't be good.


	11. assumptions confirmed

**Hey guys so I know that I missed a day and for that I am sorry, Just a few updates. Now that psat's are over I have a little bit more extra time on my hands to write YAY!. Also people who review if you have any requests whether it'd be ideas of what you would like to see appearing in the plot, or something to do with grammar, or anything specific please specify further. Thanks J ok so here we go. Oh and there is some graphic stuff in here so you have been forewarned**

_ And then….Jeb saw Max in my arms…. That couldn't be good_

**Max's POV:**

The fear that had coursed through my body right in that moment was indescribable. Just as I was starting to calm down the moment I had been dreading, from a few hours ago just had to occur. I started to tremble, head to toe. Even though I thought It was impossible to do so I still managed to try and bury myself farther into fangs chest and his grip got tighter. Jebs face had such fury in it that it was if he was just going to explode.

"Who the hell is this kid" one man asked

"New resident of the house hold needed more money" of course Jeb needed money, I thought furiously.

"He isn't that bad looking either" that made me shiver, and I think I felt fang shiver just as well .Then before there could even be a pause in the conversation, another man spoke

"Hey boy tell me you fuck her yet she a good one" fang growled at that and I felt him tense, if he wasn't so scared to let me go, he probably would have lunged at him but I just held on tighter.

"He better have not" growled Jeb

"Yea she's our toy" responded the taller one.

"NO YOU ARENT GOING TO TOUCH HER YOU'VE HURT HER ENOUGH" Fang went off shit he's going to get himself killed.

"Yea boy?, and who are you to say anything?" he glared at fang and fang did the same before he stood up and place me behind him.

"I'm someone who knows she deserves much more than this." He stated without his voice wavering once. They all started laughing. Then Jeb spoke up.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he said with a slight chuckle at first before he walked closer making fang and I walk backwards. His eyes narrowed

"You are going to have to go through me" he stated and Jeb chuckled again but still had that sternness in his eyes.

"Fine" before any of the men could walk any closer I pulled my self away and in front of Fang. He went to pull me back but I wouldn't let him.

"NO YOU CANT HURT HIM….j. take me" I bowed my head and Fang looked petrified.

"No please just let max be please" I looked with sadness sin my eyes why did he care anyways he only met me earlier today. Then I noticed the twins had awoken, Great. They knew not to make a sound but even at their age I could recognize the fear in their eyes. It broke my heart.

"Sorry max but I told you no trouble so guess what I have a few ideas" no no no no

"NO PLEASE LET HIM BE JUST TAKE ME" I was begging.

"No can do….. Boys get them"

**Should I be cruel and cut it off her and leave you guys hanging…..hmmmmmmmm well you know what I have no life so ill go on you guys are lucky im nice….enjoy J**

Two men managed to pick up fang by arms and legs, but he was trying to fight back, constantly kicking and punching. But they managed to haul him out of the room. I was left scares shitless with Jeb and 2 other men. I tried backing away and all I saw was those men, and I thought of the pain I was going through, then I saw the twins crying without making a sound and I thought of what would happen to them. To top it all off I heard fangs screams mixed with anger, rebellion and finally fear. I knew he was getting scared. For me or for him, well it could be both. All of a sudden I recognized something else in his voice …..Pain. That was it I passed out of pure fear and the last thing I saw were those men including my father coming for me, And then just blackness enveloping me in a blanket.

When I came too I was blind folded and I could feel my wrists and ankles strapped to a bed. I knew that I wasn't touched yet because I felt all my clothing on my body, but I knew that I wouldn't have that luxury for long. I wished I knew where fang was I really did. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that when I saw him again he wouldn't be in the perfect condition (well physical) he was before, Maybe mental. I struggled a little bit before I gave up. Then I heard a slight moaning.

"Maxxx….." that was fangs voice I already had memorized it.

"Fang! Is that you, are you ok?" I said

"Yea I'm fine but I fell like I'm strapped to a chair….. I don't think I'm getting out." He said clearly aggravated.

Just then we heard the doors open and shut and footsteps walk throughout the room.

"Ah nice to see our two lovers have awoken" a man's voice said followed by chuckles.

"Hello Maxi you miss me" I felt the bed sink and then someone climb on top of me so that each of their legs were on my sides. I cringed and whimpered.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER YOU BASTARDS" I heard a skin on skin slap and fang spit.

"Boy if you're getting riled up over that wait till later" that didn't sound to good.

I heard fang growl and then all of a sudden I could see. My blind fold had been removed and what saw me chilled me to the bone. Five men in the room scattered around and then fang tied in a chair faced toward me with a clear view of the bed. Shit shit shit shit. Then Jeb pulled fangs blind fold off and he blinked a few times trying to clear his vision. Then he saw me and the man on top of me, his hands slightly roaming.

"GET OFF OF HER YOU SICK BITCH" he screamed with all his might but they wouldn't have any effect he knew it, I knew it, and the men knew it. Then right before the man started to try and remove my clothing, I heard Jeb lean down to fangs and utter 3 terrifying words that confirmed by assumption of what was going on.

"Enjoy the show"

**And yet you guys end up stuck with a cliff hanger anyways mwahaha im sorry L I know how annoying is but sorry lol the next chapter will be up tomorrow unless things go wrong lol. But please review. J**


	12. pain, torture, and more pain

**Hey guys whats up. So omg I completely was side tracked yesterday and didn't upload I cant believe it I thought I would have enough time. Also any people who watch the waling dead out there? Well I do and im caught up with the series im PHYCHED"spoiler Alert" I saw the barn scene with Sophia and I was all depressed. Didn't help the fact that my name is Sophia as well. But it was so sad and emotional and this show has so much drama like pregnancy's, affairs, sex, zombies, death, guns, kids almost dying and so on but I'm addicted now -_-* anyways moving on I know someone asked for me to write longer chapter's and believe me I want to but then I run out of ideas and I feel like ill loose readers with out the cliff hangers. My fellow authors must understand this lol but anyways enough with my ranting and here you go. :**

_"Enjoy the show"_

FANGS POV-

(I know I didn't start from the beginning like I usually do but I feel like people are anxious to see what's going to happen so I decided to do it like this.)

Next thing I know I'm being pulled away from max and out of the room. I tried to kick, scratch, bite, and even hit and who knows what else to get away and get max, the twins and I out of here. It's hard to believe the feelings I've acquired for these people in 1 day. I kept screaming until finally, I had felt a stab in my neck and the last thing I saw through the crack of the door, was max sliding down the wall to the floor.

When I started coming to I first thought I had gone blind, but realized it was something like a blindfold instead. I instantly got a pain in my side. Bastards must've kicked me. I accidently moaned, and said maxs name, I did not want to give them any satisfaction. Then I realized I couldn't move my wrists and legs. Then I heard a voice.

"Fang! Is that you, are you ok?" I heard max say.

"Yea I'm fine but I feel like I'm strapped to a chair….. I don't think I'm getting out." I said aggravated.

Just then we heard the doors open and shut and footsteps walk throughout the room.

"Ah nice to see our two lovers have awoken" a man's voice said followed by chuckles.

"Hello Maxi you miss me" I wanted so badly to punch who ever said that especially when I heard a crisp whimper come from max.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER YOU BASTARDS" I yelled and then a man walked over and slapped me to the point I had to fight to keep conscious. Jeez how has max survived this so far.

"Boy if you're getting riled up over that wait till later" that didn't sound to good and it made my blood boil even more.

That statement also earned a growl from me .Then I felt someone, who I later identified as Jeb, pull my blind fold off and I blinked a few times trying to clear my vision. Then I instantly regretted seeing what I saw. I saw a man on top of her, his hands slightly roaming around her fragile body. Instantly I just exploded yelling and trying to escape this son of a bitch chair. I was stronger than a chair, I had to be able to get out.

"GET OFF OF HER YOU SICK BITCH" I screamed with all my might but they wouldn't have any effect I already knew it. Then right before the man started to try and remove her clothing, and I tried escaping again, Jeb leaned down to me and lined his lips to my ear and uttered 3 completely sick words that made me sick to my stomach and whole body go rigid with fear.

"Enjoy the show".

**MAX's pov**

I instantly saw fangs eyes fill with disgust, fear, anger and guilt. Guilt? Why was there guilt in his eyes? Then my eyes were blocked as the man on top of me leaned his head in my field of view and started kissing my face, neck and all the way down to my jeans. I was trying not to cry. I would not cry in front of fang. I knew I only met him but he already was the first outside person to know my life. No one else knew anything not even igg. I…I think I liked him. Fang I mean, not igg. I must've been thinking about all this for so long the next thing I heard was a hiss of a zipper and someone yelling.

"Look she's not even trying to fight or yell, she's just staring off."

"Maybe you're being to gentle" I heard muffled screams and saw fang was gagged but still un- blindfolded. He could see, but barely yell.

"Fine I'm being to gentle? Then let's get un-gentle" before I could even beg for being spared, I was completely stripped and his pants were off. He jumped on me and trust completely in causing a moan of pleasure from him, and a scream of pain from me. I wanted to try and stay quiet but, he being trusteed into without any lubricant isn't pleasant at all. My scream also caused fang to somehow make his screams louder. I could make out the profanities he was yelling. Then the man on top of me trusting in and out so fast and hard turned to fang still going.

"Hey lover Boy I think you like this. I bet you wish you were me." Fang continued trying to get free and trying to yell.

"You aren't getting out of those bonds. Hey let's have a bet here boy hmm? See Maxi here barely ever cries according to her father. She also never reaches the stars as they say. I bet you I can, and I'll try my best just for you kid." O no. I would not get any pleasure for this; neither give this bastard my tears.

He started to move ever so quickly. I could practically hear my insides tearing a little bit. Then he moved his fingers to my nipples and circled them over and over flicking his thumb over it. I was aware that my body was beginning to like it but my mind was still far from liking it. Then he took one hand and slithered down between my legs. His hands searched for something. O no. he finally found it. He started to slightly traced patterns around it and pinches it. He rolled it between his fingers and lightly tapped it. Then harder. I then realized by body was responding. No no no no no. somehow within the next 10 minutes I managed not to orgasm. Finally this scum bag thrust so hard one tear leaked out of my eye. I hoped it went unnoticed but of course not.

"AHA, see I made her cry. See boy, this is what women are for." Fang continued to yell and I finally, from the pain, had to release my tears. The man got off and laughed. I thought I was done until I forgot about the other men. They all took their time and finally finished. I think I was beginning to get numb. Right when I realized they all finished Jeb came over.

"a. a .a Max I still have my turn left." I cried in horror. Hadn't I had enough? Jeb got on and took his long slow turn. When I thought he was done he repositioned at my other entrance.

"NO PLEASE DON'T IT'LL KILL ME PLEASE"

"Sorry Max I get what I want" with that he thrust in and pan flooded into my eyes. Fang just stared realizing yelling was useless. Finally Jeb got off.

"Hey boys did I mention I'm starting a new tradition. Every man who fucks her gets to carve his name on her body anywhere. Here's razors, cut deep enough to leave a scar or so, but not deep enough so its fatal." I stared in horror and I wanted to try and resist but I was so weak already. Each man took their turn. 2 men wrote on the inside of my thighs, one on my side, and one on my ribcage. Then Jeb came by and wrote in big letters JEB. I wanted to just die, now in so much more pain. The Men left and Jeb, Fang and I were the only ones left.

"Listen up Boy I will untie you but if you try and hit me or anything, I will kill Max. When I untie her you are to get her cleaned up. Understand?" Fang glared at him and Jeb took that as a yes. When he was untied he shot up and ran for me and Jeb sneered.

"Stupid kid" and walked out.

"M.m. I. I. I'm so sorry" he stuttered

"Why should you be sorry" I rasped out

"If only I could get loose." I cut him off

"No fang, there were too many people now stop." He stopped

"Hey fang I just want to get out of this room but you need to help me."

He started to try and free my wrists and ankles, and when he did he out an arm around my waist and tried helping me up. As soon as I stood up though I was overcome by a shock of pain and dizziness and fell. And fang caught me and scooped me up. Before I could say thanks darkness overtook me. And I just thought two things. Passing out this much cannot be good for my health, and, I'm happy to have someone to help me but sad there stuck in the same situation.

**Omg people must hate me because I haven't updated in a while. Anyways so I'm in trouble. This Franken storm is about to hit in the next 10-12 hours or less. Good things- most likely no school. Bad things- most likely no power which means no internet which means less updates. We will just have to wait and see but anyways hope this update was a little longer than usual. **


	13. the scare

**HEY GUYS! So I just got power, internet, cable and phone service back ^.^ so happy having no power sucked and as soon as it came back the first things I did was go on , Facebook and writing more stories lol. So I'm hoping to upload multiple chapters today to make up for it. Hopefully everyone else has recovered from sandy that was hit anyways here you guys go J**

****_I was wondering many hallways. For once I wasn't very hurt and most of my bruises were healed. I only remembered waking up to discover fang missing. I expected him to be in the bathroom but he wasn't. The hall way seemed never-ending. I finally reached one door and there was red liquids oozing from underneath. My heart jolted as I hear evil laughter being amplified behind the door. I shakily stuck out a hand I slowly, hesitantly pushed the door open. When I opened the door the scene behind made me scream in horror and run. I was fang laying on the floor in blood and Jeb standing over him with a knife. _

_"Max, Max, Max, I told you if he got in the way I would dispose of him" I continued sobbing and trying to get him to wake up._

_"Fang, please you can't leave me please come back wake up." I sobbed harder._

_"Wake up, Wake up"_

"Max wake up please, just please max, wake up" fang said

I jolted and opened my eyes and I started gasping for air, while dry tears racked my body.

"F.f.f. fang you can't leave me"

"Max what are you talking about I'm right here" I felt arms tighten around me and I flinched and screamed.

"NO JEB GET AWAY FROM ME"

"MAX, snap out of it, it's me, its Fang; I'm not going to hurt you"

"No, no, no, no, no Jeb you're playing tricks, why did you kill fang." I sobbed

"Max please just open your eyes and calm down its me" I suddenly heard Jebs voice fade and Fangs voice take place of Jebs.

"Fang?, oh my god. i.i it was only a dream" I started shaking in relief and fang came behind me

"Yes, Max only a dream, can I hold you now you need to lay down our still hurt."

"Okay" I whispered. I let him carry me back to the bed. He laid me down when I realized the twins were missing. Fear jolted through me. He followed my eyes and saw the empty twins.

"Max don't worry, I called Iggy I found his number in your phone and said you were sick, I said I still wasn't adjusted enough and that Jeb went away, I asked if his mom and dad could hold on to them until you were better" he looked at me and I noticed something in his eyes, Sorrow and guilt.

"Thank you Fang" we sat in silence for a few minutes while he stroked my hair until I spoke up.

"Fang you know this wasn't your fault…. Right?" he looked at me

"Max I know we only met yesterday" I looked at the clock, wow I slept through the night, that's a surprise. He went on.

"But I could have tried a little bit harder…. I mean I always thought I was a little stronger than a few restraints. And Max again I know I only just met you… but I already feel protective of you, and… I think I … I like you" I stared at him in shock. As much as it hurt I managed to sit up and look at him, eye to eye.

"Fang I know we just met and I think I like you to. But this isn't your fault and you have to promise me that you won't continue blaming yourself." He looked at me and then averted his eyes to his wrists. I looked down to and saw white fading lines across his arms.

"O Fang" I grabbed his arms gently and looked at them. Lucky none looked fresh, as in within the last 24 hours or so. He looked at me sadly again

"Fang look" I held his arms up slightly

"Please Fang don't do this ok? I almost did it so many times but I wouldn't do it because I could be like giving Jeb satisfaction." He looked at me.

"Ok max I promise, for you I wont. But I… while I was cleaning you up I saw scars…."

"Jeb made those…. He would cut them so I would have to wear long sleeves to school and not, as he calls them, slutty shirts" he just nodded and gathered me in his arms again.

"Max I promise I will get us all, all four of us, out of here."

"If you can Fang"

"I said I will find a way" he said strongly

"And I will start looking for ways this week, when I was cleaning you up and trying to take care of you, Jeb barged in and told me he was going away with friends for a week. That I better not say anything to anyone and same to you."

"At least we have a week of rest"

"Yea…"

"Hey Fang you know what?"

"What?"

"We have a bigger issue to deal with" he slightly tensed up

"Like what?"

"Schools tomorrow" he relaxed

"O the deadly, horrid thing called school. That is most definitely worse than what we have just been through. You scared me Max I thought there really was something worse. " though I could feel the slight ripple of a laugh come from his chest.

I slightly giggled which never happens and snuggled into fang. He continued to hold me and I smiled to my-self. You may ask how I could even smile after what had just happened. And my answer to that… well I had just been told something that brought me absolute joy. Jeb was gone for a week. And also Fang just said he liked me and I knew I liked him, and he already has helped and understood me so much. All I have to say, well I really hope fangs right, I hope he can help find a way to get us out of this, life in hell.

**Awwwww the snuggling, I want a boyfriend L too bad I can't date. I have fan fiction instead ^.^. Anyways I am expecting to have at least one more chapter up within the next few hours… maybe two :D. But please please please please please please please please REVIEW lol yes do that and I shall love you guys forever.. And it will fuel me to post faster.**


	14. More Dreaded Memories

**Ok so not too many reviews L come on guys, lol anyways I was set on posting another chapter…. But then my internet had gone out again and I was a pissed as could be. Then my freaking computer had to be fixed -_-. Since I didn't have internet I brought it somewhere to be fixed. I couldn't even wright chapters while I waited to post. So here you guys go.**

When I had awoken before it was around 10:00. At some point in my thoughts, and being cuddled into fangs arms, I must have fallen asleep. I blame his sweet humming. I had a feeling he had a good voice who knows; maybe he could help me sing the twins to sleep. That was a cute thought. Now it was nearing 3 pm and I felt I could not sleep anymore due to 2 facts.

1- I did not want to risk any more nightmares

2- I am a person who cannot sleep after a while. Especially after a nap.

I looked slightly up and to the side and saw that fang was asleep still and his grip hadn't slackened a bit. I miraculously managed to slip through his arms. I slowly, because I was still sore, walked over to the bathroom. I slowly shut the bathroom door and I stopped at the mirror. I still didn't face it…. I didn't know if I wanted to or not. I sighed and shut my eyes and pivoted. When I knew I was in front of it I slowly opened my eyes while holding the mirror.

I had a few bruises on my face, thankfully not too many to the point that make up couldn't cover them up for school, finger prints and hand parks on my wrists, arms and hips that disappeared into my under clothing, And cuts around my body. Finally I looked around spotting the newest cuts, those… those names. The names that marked me as tinged. If I ever was with someone they would know I was damaged goods. I didn't think before…. What if Fang thought that way then I had no chance. He already admitted he liked me but it could have been pity. I felt a damn tear travel slowly down my face. When the bathroom door opened and made me scream in fright and fall. I was waiting to feel my head crush against the ground when I felt fang somehow catch me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I would scare you, I woke up and you weren't there, and I though Jeb came back and" I cut him off and let a breath out.

"It's fine, I'm fine, your fine." I breathed out. He gently stood me upright

"Ok Max" then I caught his eyes. They were wondering and with every scar he spotted his facial expression got darker and darker with anger. Finally I heard a growl.

"Max I know I already saw the scars but…. But I can't believe this happens to you" I put my shirt on and looked at him

"What happens, happens for a reason…. I don't know what that reason is but there has to be one" he sighed

"I'll let you finish what you had to do in here"

I went to the bathroom and avoided the mirror as I washed my hands. I walked out and fang was sitting on the bed. I walked over and he looked up.

"How are you even walking" I heard him mumble

"Good question, I think vie grown immune to the pain and my body for whatever reason always heals a lot quicker. Probably because I used to have to take care of twins after I was…abused"

Again he looked at me in awe or wonder as if I were some sort of hero

"Hey look, why don't you go wash up and ill clean up." I looked around and saw several toddler items thrown around, and some clothing amongst other items strewn across the room.

"Max I can clean…" I cut him off

"No I need to ok? Just go wash up and all that." Again he sighed

"Fine and he walked out"

I found my laptop and clicked Pandora. I put the shuffle button on and waited for a song. I heard the shower water running and knew fang was in the shower. Then I heard a song come on. And I started singing along.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on, turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like, to be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked, when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
Well deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked, when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lies straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

As the song finished I also finished cleaning the few things to clean. I heard someone let a breath out as well. I was faced with a naked Fang with a loose towel on his hips, and water glistening in his black hair. I also gasped and quickly averted my eyes.

"Max….. That… you…..your voice is amazing" I blushed. What the fuck I don't blush…

"Umm…..Thanks" I gave a small smile. He smiled back as he went to his bed and grabbed sweat pants, and a loose black t-shirt. He walked quickly to change and then came back hair still wet.

"Hey fang"

"Hmmm"

"You hungry?"

"Sure, but I want you to relax"

"Too bad you can help but so am I" and with that I started walking downstairs. Fang smirked in defeat and followed. When we made it downstairs I got a few pots and pans

"So we have macaroni and cheese, sandwiches, pasta and crackers…. Yea sorry I need to re- stock and I have a lot of little kid food… you know for the twins" he started laughing and so did surprisingly

"Pastas fine"

"Pasta it is"

We started cooking and we put some music on. And I started dancing as I stirred the pasta in the pot.

I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (leave me at the front door)

Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm

And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)

Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)

This feeling's tearing me up (here we go now)

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?

Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?

Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? (Come on)

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare (straight stare)

We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there

And I was thinking of places that I could hide (I could hide)

Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)

This feelings tearing me up (here we go now)

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?

Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?

Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? (Come on)

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind

(I could tell that you could tell that I was takin' my time)

I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine

(Your body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn off the lights)

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?

Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?

Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? (Come on)

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

When the song ended we both laughed and the food was done. We sat down and ate. Then when we were done, Fang was the first to get up.

"Hey Max I'll do the dishes."

"No, no, no I always do them"

I walked up behind him and grabbed the retractable hose. In the process Fang tried grabbing it from me and the water sprayed out right onto fangs shirt and face. I stared at him for a second and almost thought I was going to get punished. I had to remind myself that this was Fang, and those thoughts dissolved it to fits of laughter. Fang looked at me back to his soaking shirt, back to me.

"Oh, you're paying for this" he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I started laughing and banging on his back.

"FANG PUT ME DOWN. NOW" he continued laughing and I just kept hitting his back. Before I even noticed where we were. I heard water running and him dragging me down somewhere.

The Tub.

Somewhere inside me a memory floated up as the water started to fill up around our bodies.

**_(beginning of flashback)_**

**_I was sitting in my room trying to write a history paper when my door banged open._**

**_"Max you didn't satisfy me at all with what I have come hope to, same to my friend. You know what I have warned you would happen."_**

**_"He had threatened me with so many things I didn't know what this could mean."_**

**_He came over to my bed and I thought I knew what was to come. But instead he yanked me up and dragged me to the bathroom where a friend was waiting. I then noticed the razor, and a full bath of water. It hit me with a huge realization_**

**_They were going to kill me._**

**_Jeb managed to get me into the tub while, his friend held me down. I felt my skin start to burn as cuts were made, and the clear water start to turn blood red. I never liked blood let alone being the source of it. I started to try and fight back but Jeb held me under water then let me up for just enough air. I started crying asking for mercy, which I never gave but I wasn't ready to die. Finally as the last or the fight I had in my started fading I heard Jebs laughter._**

**_"I think we have brought her as close to death as we could. She should have the message firmly in her head that we are capable of killing her."_**

**_(End of flashback)_**

All of a sudden I was afraid. I started fighting back yelling stop, but Fang started laughing. He still thought this was a game. I started thrashing my arms and legs trying to make him loosen his grip. All of a sudden I realized why in two years I hadn't taken a bath. I was afraid; it held treacheries, horrid memories. I started sobbing and trying to loosen my grip. Then I finally felt it. Fangs grip had loosened.

"Max…"

I continued shaking and sobbing. At this point I gave up on trying fighting back.

"HEY MAX CALM DOWN" worry was evident in his voice. All of a sudden I felt myself being lift from the tub and carried somewhere around the corner. Finally I felt myself on the bed, and curled myself into a little ball. Fang kneeled down and looked at me frightened.

"I. sorry Fang"

"Why are you sorry, why did you freak out Max, you know it was only a game right? I wasn't trying to hurt you. Oh God, I didn't hurt you right?"

"No, you didn't…Jeb did"

"What do you mean?"

"A couple of years ago I didn't do everything he and his friend had asked….."

"Go on Max" he whispered

"And…And he dragged me to the bathroom. His friend had held me down in a full tub if water and Jeb had cut me. They also would hold me under water" I paused again

"I thought I was going to die" I finally whispered.

"You thought of that when you were in the tub…. That's why you freaked out" I heard Fang say. I quickly nodded

"I haven't been able to take a bath, or go into an area where my body is completely covered by water, like a pool since. That's why I just take showers and don't swim"

Fang looked at me and then looked down

"Max, I hope the new torture story's stop soon. Every time you hurt I hurt. It's almost like were connected, I hate hearing what you have had to go through….. But that doesn't mean ill help you heal and get through it" I looked at him sadly.

"So you won't leave me?"

"Never" at that he climbed next to me and held my back to his chest. I felt every breath he took and fell asleep to his breathing patterns.

**Now that the freaking power and my computer seem to be fixed I hope for yours and my sake this means more daily updates -_- anyways review!.**


	15. cant wait to see

**Ugh I stayed home from school today and a few days before, I feel awful. I had had a huge fight with my parents to open their eyes to how I felt. I had a huge outburst. See I do this stupid thing known as bottling everything up and then one day I'm pushed too far. And then I woke up with stomach pains a head ache and so on. I SAW BREKING DAWN IT WAS AMAZING :O OMGGGG I WONT SAY ANYTHING THOUGH. Um also by birthday passed form the 14****th****. Also HAPPY EARLY THANKS GIVING. Umm also the mortl instruments trailer finally came out :D and lastly so someone started a rumor about me and I wrote a poem about it I will probably include it in the story.**

**Fangs pov-**

As I lay down with Max to my chest I was deep in thought. How much more could have Max gone through? The tortures and so on, and how much more until she broke. There seems to be only so much a human mind, and or body should and can only withstand. My hold tightened on her as I continued thinking. When I dragged her into that tub I only was doing so in a kind way. It was a joke, even friendly pay-back. I thought she was laughing and screaming, like she was having fun but then I realized she was trebling and legit scared out of her wits. I felt awful. Then I started to think about us dancing. Her hips swaying and how she was actually smiling as if nothing had ever happened to her. I looked over at the clock I didn't realize I was in that deep of thought over the last few hours. It was now 11:11. Make a wish I thought. I wish I knew how to get all of us out of this mess. Then I finally let my eyes drift knowing about school in the morning. But my grip never loosened on max.

**MAX POV:**

I woke up and luckily I realized I managed not to have to many outbursts during the night. I did wake up mumbling for Jeb to stop twice, but fang soothed me. I looked over it was 6:00 am. I think my body was programmed by now o wake at this time. It gave me 1 hour to get myself and the twins ready. Then 15 minutes to get the twins over to Iggy's. Then Iggy and I had enough time to walk to school, or soon Iggy would be able to drive. (**Iggy's 16, max is 15 as is fang. Where I live you can drive by 15) **I doubted I would have money for a car so hopefully Iggy would get one. I rolled out of med slowly trying not to wake fang, his arm was still on me. I managed to get out somehow, but when I turned around Fangs eyes were open.

"Hey sorry I was trying not to wake you, I don't have to get the twins ready so we had an extra 20- 30 minutes"

"It's ok might as well get up now"

"Hey, umm Fang"

"Yea?"

"Do you even have any school supplies?"

"Oh yea, the agency gave me a bag of stuff, I'm set"

"Oh, ok good."

From there Fang took a quick shower while I got dressed and did my hair, a simple half up half down do. Fang came out with a crisp black t-shirt and dark jeans. He looked…..hot. Maybe emo-ish but H-O-T hot. He slung his bag on his shoulder, while I grabbed a hoodie and pulled it over my simply red t-shirt. I also had blue jeans on with my converse. I went over took my backpack and went toward fangs.

"You ready?"

"Nope, but I guess we have to" He said glumly

"Yea sadly"

We walked out and I started walking towards Iggy's.

"Hey Fang, Iggy usually walks with me, also ummmm he doesn't … he doesn't know anything so can we keep it ourselves"

"Sure max"

I went up to the house. I knocked on the door, not knowing if the twins were still sleeping. Iggy opened it and I knew they were still asleep because no one came running downstairs.

"Hey guys, the twins are still sleeping so we can just go"

"Ok great" I said and Fang nodded

As we walked Iggy asked me how I felt. Then Fang and he talked about guy stuff, I guessed sports and celebrities and cars. Then I heard Iggy talking about his cooking. I have to admit his cooking was amazing once Jeb went out for the weekend, and Iggy invited me over for dinner, as did his family. I loved his food. Finally the school came into view. Suddenly my smirk fell from the boys talk as something came to mind. Well not something but someone. Well technically more than one person. Mainly two and they were the slut Lisa, and the pervert and jock Dylan. They were like a team constantly bothering me. Dylan is always trying to get me to date him, while Lisa spreads horrible rumors and helps make school a living hell. All I could think of was the fact that Lisa obsesses over every guy, and now Fang is new and live bait. All that came into my head when I thought about that were two things, one would Fang choose Lisa over me. And then the poem I wrote when she spread a rumor that my mom killed herself because she hated me.

Rumors suck,

They are muck,

There spread mostly by sluts,

They all strut,

Think they dumbstruck,

But they also just suck,

They start rumors that obstruct,

And cause people to have to reconstruct,

From your life they try to deduct,

And also try to pluck,

But all in all they just run out of luck,

For you don't suck,

And you don't listen to sluts,

You don't care about the muck,

And you most definitely do not strut,

You don't let the rumors obstruct,

And you don't let them pluck,

So you don't have to reconstruct,

You are better than those sluts,

So to all the sluts,

You can keep all your muck,

And stop trying to obstruct,

If you like me don't spread muck,

If you hate me don't obstruct

I like hugs (**even though Max hates hugs lol she said this apparently)**

Not rumors that suck.

Yea you know what else is probably going to suck. This day, I Just hope it goes by fast.

**OK so now it's after 12 so HAPPY THANKSGIVING. Anyways that poem is the poem I just wrote like 1 hour ago. Someone spread a rumor that I had explicit pictures of girls on my phone and that I was a lesbian, and I felt like one of my friends spread it as payback but there all denying it. Anyways I was upset and I either draw, write story's, or write poetry. In this case it was poetry. Which I normally don't do, it's usually stories. Anyways I wanted to incorporate my poem into something so there it is. Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter, and poem. I'm sorry for the wait it's just so much is going on. But I promise I will never just give up a story no matter how long it seems between updates at times. Anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Again Happy Thanksgiving.**


	16. Not So Good Impressions

**So guys how are your thanksgiving's going? Anyways mines ok but I have a chance to sit down and write finally. So thanks to anyone who reviewed. I would like more but I won't be a person to say reviews or no story, because the people who do review deserve for the story to continue. Anyways I laughed when I read emeralgreenlove's review. Don't worry I have some ideas up my sleeve. By now all of you should know I am a fax lover not a Dylan/max. Also thank you for the words of luck to whoever spread the rumor. Anyways this chapter will be mostly Max pov and will pretty much pick up from last chapter. I am going to include a short iggy pov, which will not happen often. Also you will be introduced to Ella and nudge in this chapter or the next. So after this we should have all the main characters down I think. **

**Iggy POV:**

When Fang had called me I was slightly surprised. When he told me Max wasn't feeling well and if the twins could come over and stay for a few days I was even more surprised. The guy seemed genuinely concerned when he spoke of this sickness Max had. Of course my mom, who everyone one calls doctor Martinez agreed for them to stay. Today when I woke up I was anxious to see how max was looking. When my door was knocked on I stood face to face with Max and Fang. They actually both looked a little pale. Fang had light dark circles under his eyes, but Max's were lighter. Overall she looked okay, so I closed the door and walked with them. I had a pretty good conversation with Fang; he's a pretty cool guy. Then the school came into view.

**Max's POV;**

Iggy hugged me good bye, but hugged a little too tight. I was able to hide the finch but my expression must've shown it because Fang looked concerned, I waved him off. See Iggy was 15 but he was turning 16 before the end of the year so he was in 11th grade. Fang and I were in 10th since our birthdays already passed. He went to the part of the school where 11th and 12th graders were mostly together, while Fang and I headed to the 9th and 10th grade side. I don't know why they didn't mix us. I led Fang to the office to get his schedule

"Ahh morning Max what brings you here today."

"Good morning Mrs. Kelly, my friend here needs his schedule."

"Oh, a new student, hello and your name is?"

"Nicholas butch" she shuffled through her files, as I happened to catch someone walking by the office. Dylan. Shit, shit, shit. He spotted me and gave me a creep grin, and then his expression darkened when he saw me next to Fang. Once again Shit. He stopped and stood by the entrance of the office. Just great, just what I needed.

"Oh I found you hunny" Fang looked slightly annoyed with what she had called him and I almost giggled. I would have if my mind wasn't too focused on what was about to happen right outside the office. Dylan tried kissing me several times while hold me against something, somehow I had managed to luck out in all situations where the bell would just ring of something.

"Thank you" wow Fang said thanks to a stranger. Before we even started to head to the door we compared schedules.

"Wow we have everything except gym together 8th"

"Really! That almost never happened" I said in shock. It was true barely anyone ever has such a close schedule with another student. Then I heard Mrs. Kelly speak up.

"That's true Max but because Fang is new and lives with you, we saw it to be appropriate to try and fit you two together as much as possible. You know so he knows somebody."

I smiled and I could've sworn I heard Fang say he had no problem with that. I thanked her again and started to walk out of the office with Fang.

"Well, Well, Well who do we have here" I heard Dylan say as he slightly grabbed my arm and stood in front of us. I tried getting him to loosen his grip but he wouldn't budge. I saw fangs eyes recognize this and I could've sworn I heard a growl.

"Hey, whoever you are, do mind letting her go?"

"Actually I do Mr. Goth boy, and that whoever is Dylan"

"Dylan just leave us alone ok?"

"No, nobody tells me what to do." I wished that we hadn't moved over an extra foot when we left the office, then we would have been visible to the whole office, so nothing bad could happen. Well not too bad.

"Look Dylan just let her go and leave us alone ok?" just as I felt his grip tighten I saw a teacher walk out of the office. Dylan let go just before she could see any of what was happening. Then he turned back to me and whispered something only I was able to hear.

"I will get you, your mine"

**Oooo so what will happen now. So I realize that the beginning of this chapter that I wrote that explains little details of life and so on right before the actual chapter talks as if its still thanksgiving. That is because I wrote this then but I guess it never uploaded. So sorry about that :/ now REVIEWWWWW lol. Also hope all your Thanksgivings were awesome. **


	17. New Enemy

**HEYY guys so I want to comment on a few reviews. I only got a few so it's a short commentary lol. So someone said more, and sooo HERES MORE. The second person made me smirk. Yes Dylan is a perv, yes I know you want more of the twins that will be coming up soon, most likely after the whole school day stuff. Also the same person was speaking about how the twins maybe would have been calling Max mom, well I know that and something concerning that topic actually will also be coming up soon, I had jotted down a few ideas, that's how I write and then I incorporate most of the ideas in somehow. Ok well before I give anymore spoilers out lol so here you go. Sorry for the wait :/ so much crap going on right now.**

**FANG POV:**

I felt someone slipping from my side on the bed. My eyes shot open thinking someone was taking Max when I saw her just trying to get up.

"Hey sorry I was trying not to wake you, I don't have to get the twins ready so we had an extra 20- 30 minutes" I heard he say

"It's ok might as well get up now"

"Hey, umm Fang"

"Yea?"

"Do you even have any school supplies?"

"Oh yea, the agency gave me a bag of stuff, I'm set"

"Oh, ok good."

From there I took a quick shower, and then pulled on a crisp black t-shirt and dark jeans. I slung my bag on my shoulder, while Max grabbed a hoodie and pulled it over her t-shirt. She had blue jeans on with converse and a red t-shirt now covered by the sweat shirt. I shuffled from foot to foot. Even in something as simple as what she was wearing she still looked hot. She went over took her backpack and came toward me.

"You ready?"

"Nope, but I guess we have to" I said glumly

"Yea sadly"

We walked out and I started walking towards Iggy's.

"Hey Fang, Iggy usually walks with me, also ummmm he doesn't … he doesn't know anything so can we keep it ourselves"

"Sure max"

She went up to the house. knocking on the door, not knowing if the twins were still sleeping. Iggy opened it and I knew they were still asleep because no one came running downstairs.

"Hey guys, the twins are still sleeping so we can just go"

"Ok great" Max said and I nodded

As we walked to school Max was slightly in front of Iggy and I. Iggy and I spoke about several things; Cars, cooking, video games, and so on. When the school came into view I saw Max slightly waver for a second, as if she almost forgot something. I let it go as Iggy and max hugged before he left. I saw her wince, even though she was trying to hide it I still recognized. I immediately worried but I saw her wave me off. When we walked into the office I waited patiently as this woman searched for my schedule. When she called me hunny I was slightly annoyed but whatever.

"Wow we have everything except gym together 8th" I say. I was really happy now.

"Really! That almost never happens" she says in shock. I heard the lady speak up.

"That's true Max but because Fang is new and lives with you, we saw it to be appropriate to try and fit you two together as much as possible. You know so he knows somebody."

She smiled and I muttered I have no problem with that. She thanked her again and we started to walk out of the office.

"Well, Well, Well who do we have here" I heard Dylan male's voice say. He grabbed Max's arm it took every bit of energy not to see red right then and there. I saw her trying to get him to loosen his grip but he wouldn't budge. My facial reaction darkened and I growled. Who was this and who the fuck did he think he was.

"Hey, whoever you are, do mind letting her go?" I tried sounding nice in case a teacher was nearby, but I swear if he tried anything I was round kicking his ass.

"Actually I do Mr. Goth boy, and that whoever is Dylan" Mr. Goth boy? Wow he definitely could come back. And Dylan already sounds like a name for a jackass **(NOT THAT I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE NAMED DYLAN I KNOW SEVERAL AND THEY ARE VERY NICE) **

"Dylan just leave us alone ok?" I heard max slightly plead; I started getting my fist ready to swing.

"No, nobody tells me what to do" so he was a controlling bastard huh?

"Look Dylan just let her go and leave us alone ok?" just as I saw his grip tighten I saw a teacher walk out of the office. Dylan let go just before she could see any of what was happening. Then he turned back to max and whispered something only she was able to hear. He was so lucky that teacher showed up or he may have had a broken nose and jaw just about now. I saw max's face slightly pale after he whispered to her though. I swear I will find out what he said to her.

**SOOO I had writers block and kind of still do, I have a few ideas but I need to figure out how to lay everything out. So review and as always let me know if u want or like certain things that you would want to see in this story. Also question? should I start those character conversations that authors have with the story's characters in these little paragraphs where we talk to you? Let me **


	18. IM BACK! & some interesting info

**HOLY CRAP EVERYTINGS BACK, so please do not kill me my computer crashed, I still don't know why. In order to get it back up and running my dad had to completely sweep my laptop…..meaning I lost everything, including passwords, files (including this story), all programs etc… it was a nightmare. At least I finally downloaded all programs I needed and was able to remember my log in info for fan fiction. Also I'm happy I can just look at the story online and write the next chapter. Now that everything (adobe flash player, printer, iTunes, Wi-Fi, Microsoft programs, shall I go on?) is back up and running I can finally sit down and write. The bad news? It Christmas week which is crazy, but I'll try my best to write as much as possible. If I write smaller chapters it's because I'm going to need to try and update as much as possible without getting writers block. To top it all off I need to start preparing for midterms, I just made the school musical production, so I need to start looking at that, I just got over a sprained wrist, AND this week is like all we have to visit almost all family. Anyways hopefully you guys will still see this update. Also unless I feel it absolutely necessary I'm just going to stick to max pov.**

**Max pov-**

The whole day I felt uneasy, after the experience with Dylan. Fang attempted to question me on what Dylan whispered. The day after….that experience went pretty smoothly, that is until lunch 5th. That when I realized I wasn't going to be with Fang 6th period. "**Now max and fang don't have class together 6****th**** or 8****th****!"** he had gym I had math. Fang was approached by someone who further ruined my day, Lisa, aka the whore of the whole school. There I was just sitting in my own world, at my usual table, Fang wet to go throw something out and right away Lisa was all over him.

"Hey there, you're so hot we should totally get together." The whole time Lisa was talking she let her hand wander his body, which he didn't seem to like. He shrugged her off.

"And you are...?"

"Lisa, and your new girlfriend" he chuckled, does that mean he agreed?

"Sorry, I already have a girlfriend." I almost choked, he did? Yet I think Lisa almost died.

"And this girl is?"

"She's sitting right over there" I searched where he was looking before I turned crimson red, before I realized…..he was staring right at me.

"MAX?! you have got to be kidding me."

"I am not, now if you excuse me I have to get back to my girlfriend" as he walked towards me he smirked. I was still in shock and probably overly red.

"Sorry about that Max, I needed her away, besides she seems like a bitch anyways." "You ok? You look….. Overly red…"

"Yea Fang I'm sure I am red, that's what shock usually does to you" he frowned slightly

"Sorry" I smiled slightly

"It's ok" I got up when I saw we had 5 minutes, Fang followed and we started towards the halls.

"Oh and Fang"

"Yes?"

"You were right, she is a bitch" he smirked at this, ugh that smirk it…..it just did something to me. 6th period went pretty smoothly, I almost fell asleep though. 7th I had study hall with Fang, we joked around and talked about Fangs opinions about the overall atmosphere. I was happy I had study hall with Fang because Dylan was in the same study hall period. Then Gym came 8th, Fang and I walked together, until we had to part. In gym we played volleyball, I was pretty good but almost lost footing several times.

At the end of gym I waited till everyone was done to change. That's when hell broke loose. I was just finishing pulling my shirt on when I felt someone shove me from behind. I hit the wall opposite of me and I turned around to see who it was. "Lisa".

"Hello Maxie"

"What do you want?" I asked with a snarl

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to know what made you so much more special than me"

"Lisa, just accept the fact that not every guy is going to like you" she looked angry.

"Is that so Ride?"

"Yea, that's what I just said" I felt white hot pain fly across my face, and I almost fell to the floor from the sudden impact.

"You better watch your mouth, maybe I just need to alter your face so Fang doesn't like you"

"Whatever you say Slut" she almost growled at me

"Just watch yourself, I have friends who would love to help me get at you" with that she walked away. I got up, grabbed my bad and stormed to the nearest bathroom. In the mirror I looked at my face, there was a fresh mark slowly starting to turn darker. Great.

As I inspected how bad this may become I thought about something. Who and why would anyone want to get at me with Lisa?

**_AHHHHHHH! IM SO SORRY IF IT SUCKE, I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT I HAD TO MOST THIS UPDATE. MERRY CHRISTMAS!. So I already explained the delay in the paragraph above so I'm not restarting that whole explanation down here. Review!_**


	19. IM SO SORRY

**I cannot express how sorry I truly am to those who have been waiting for an update since December 25****th****. I know not everyone loves author notes but id like to just explain real quick. I was just going to take a few day break cause I was barely home the end of December, I did though write while on the road and was going to have stuff prepared for January. Sadly my computer crashed and I lost everything, I was just starting to get my stuff back when my grandmother ended up in the hospital for 2-3 weeks during the flu epidemic and my parents and I were going all over the place and they were visiting her while I watched my little sister since children were not allowed in the hospital due to the flu. Luckily she ended up in rehab after she seemed fit but she had to have therapy to walk since she had fallen. That was a good month and I was visiting her as much as possible, on top of that I was in my drama production January -march we did west side story and the practices ended early but gradually got later, and then I'd go home and do homework. Through this to this very day I got very sick but luckily it has mostly passed now it's basically allergies, I did also have other issues and had to go for ultrasounds of some of my organs, the other day it was my sisters birthday and she happened to say what happened to all your stories you wrote to me and she was referring to old short stories from like 7****th**** grade (now in 9****th****) and it reminded me about the fan fiction. I never truly forgot but so much happened, but guess what I'm writing a chapter right now and the reason why I'm not putting it with this is no one wants to read an author's note as long as this when a story they've been waiting for is just below. Also I want to say I'm sorry to anyone that were wishing and checking every day for an update. IM BACK AND IM WRITING SO PREPARE YOURSELVES. **


	20. what will i do

**Lets get it started!**

**Max POV**

I poked the bruise that still seemed to be spreading on my face. I couldn't help but think about the reaction from fang and Jeb….Fang was going to flip and so was Jeb. Not because he cared but because if any of his "friends" were coming over they usually want a…a non-marked face. I sighed and dug through my bag to find cover-up, the bell had already rung but I didn't care id just tell Fang I had to talk to my teacher. When I thought it looked suitable enough I grabbed my stuff and walked out to the hallway. When I reached my locker I found a worried looking Fang leaning against it. He looked at me for a minute seeing I was ok for the moment, but something like worry or anger was in his eyes, why anger though?. I stopped in front of him when he started to speak.

"Hey Fang sorry for the wait, the coach stopped me, she wanted to talk to me"

"About?"

"She thought I was limping she wanted to make sure she was ok"

"Oh…"

"Yeah"

"Max… are you lying to me?"

"Why would I lie?"

"Lisa came up to me 5 minutes ago" I rolled my eyes, I was playing this off pretty well but I feared Fang saw right through me.

"Really, now what'd the bitch say"

"Well she tried seducing me again and I replied with I'm not feeling like catching HIV at the moment" I chuckled

"Sounds like one of her more harmless confrontations"

"Yea but then she told me know I would change my mind thanks to your new makeover" I moved my eyes back down the hallway "what did she mean Max?, you look ok too me"

"I am Fang don't worry" I still didn't make eye contact, bad idea. All of a sudden fang reached up to turn my head to look at him gently before I could stop him. First I felt pain where he touched, and then his eyes fill with anger and slightly brush more on my face. He looked at his hand covered in my cover-up back up to my face. "fang.."

"Max did she do this to you"

"Fang look don't."

"No Max don't tell me not to worry now tell me did she do this or did that Dylan kid do it"

"No Dylan didn't"

"So Lisa did"

"Yea but."

"No, No but it was just a punch this time but what will happen next time"

"I don't know I won't let next time happen"

"You can't guarantee that" I looked down and Fang sighed

"Max can you at least tell me why.."

"She wants you, and me to disappear into my usual shy, scared self"

"So, she did this to you because of me"

"No because of me, I'm the one that won't stay away from you"

"Why should you" I shrugged "Max please next time she does or says anything to you let me know I don't want her threatening you"

"Ok Fang I will" Just then Iggy showed up

"Hey guys I was waiting outside for you guys but you guys weren't coming out so I cam in to look for you"

"Hey Iggy sorry I had to talk to a teacher"

"WOAH MAX WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE"

"I fell, its ok Igg" he looked at me warily

"Alright…but we should go the twins are probably getting antsy to see us"

"Your right" I said before Fang could say anything else

As we walked I thought to myself, one I lied to Fang, Lisa did already threaten me, and two when Fang brought up Dylan as the person who possibly gave me the bruise…I realized, he is one other person that would love to get his hands on me as Lisa said…..now I really needed to be careful.

**i know its not much but i vow never to leave a story untended as long as i did before. I hope you all enjoyed. **


	21. Just for the moment

What if Dylan came after me….I know he's been trying to get his hands on me….I could tell Fang but he'd never relax… I honestly am beginning to hate life…if it weren't for the twins I wouldn't even be alive.

"Max?"

"Hmmm?"

"I called your name like 5 times are you ok? If you're worried just say it and ill confront that bitch"

"No it's not that" he looked at me for another second before turning back to Iggy as we walked back to our houses. The twins were outside playing on the grass and as soon as they saw us started running"

"MAX, FANG" Angel crashed into my right leg and Gazzy into my left I swung angel onto my right hip and she hugged my tightly. Gazzy surprisingly latched onto Fang and demanded to be picked up which Fang must've picked up on.

"We missed you Max" Angel said with a smile

"We missed you too"

"Hey guys wanna come in" Iggy asked

"Nah actually Fang and the twins and I are going to go back to our house for now maybe later"

"Oh ok well maybe tomorrow?"

"Yea and we will all walk together again to school" added Fang

"ok see ya guys later" As we walked back to the house I started to smirk

"What are you suddenly happy about?" asked Fang

"Remember Jeb is gone for a week" at this Fang understood. I was happy for obvious reasons also that I only had to suffer and be scared at school this week not both school and the house.

"Max, Fang can we pway outside tomorrow too" asked Gazzy

"Yea hunny"

"Can we watch a movie?" asked angel

"Sure and we can make some popcorn too" Both twins eyes lit up.

"Maybe Max and I can also watch something later" I heard Fang say "alone" he added smirking. I rolled my eyes at him and giggled. As soon as I opened the front door the twins ran to the living room with the few toys I kept in a cabinet to play while Fang and I headed to the kitchen.

"Guy's want some Mac and Cheese" I yelled

"Yea I do I do!" I heard the twins yell

"Do you want help Max?" Fang asked

"Actually can you go keep an eye on the twins maybe pop in a movie or put on nick jr or sorta show" he grimaced when I said nick jr. "fine Disney channel maybe?" now he did the throw up sign "fine anything pg or rated g, fine he grumbled

"But I get to pick our movie later"

"Fine Fang" I laughed. I prepared the Mac and cheese and put it into 4 bowls with 4 forks and brought them out to fang and the twins.

"Thank you" I heard come from all three of them. The twins were sitting in their own positions on the floor with their toys, now abandoned, as they were watching tv and eating. I took a seat next to Fang on the couch and sat close to his side. As we ate I for once in a long time felt completely at piece. Only for a second though then real life hit me again. Dylan, Lisa, school, Jeb would eventually return, my life would go back to normal very soon. But I still couldn't help but feel like Me, Fang and the twins felt like a happy family for just that one second, a traditional American family eating and watching TV all together smiling and warm.

**Mystery POV (shouldn't be hard to guess haha)**

I watched Emo boy and Max walk down their street with 2 small kids. I thought to myself how I would have her for myself very soon. I looked at her hips in lust until I felt a slap next to me.

"Hey stop acting so horny save it and listen to them" I grimaced and gave a hard stare to her

"Fine" I mumbled, so I looked out the window and listened as hard as I could

"remember Jebs gone for a week" Jebs Max's dad and he was gone for a week, which means no one can save her this week. I smirked to myself oh this was going to be fun and easy, way to easy.

**I know its not alot but more is coming. remember when the twins are talking things will be misspelled to show how they pronounce some words. Also as you may have realized unless absolutely necessary i wont do both Max and Fang pov of the same scene. I hope to write longer chapters for the future ones. I hope all you guys who have read this are still here I feel bad about the updates and stuff its just alot of crap with school and parents I'm not wasting time explaining as always reviews are loved, recommendations as well. ^.^ love you guys. **


End file.
